


Changbin Drabbles

by kpOpChaNg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Seo Changbin-centric, Slice of Life, i tried to make funny but i dont know how to do funny, protect this baby pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpOpChaNg/pseuds/kpOpChaNg
Summary: seo changbin drabbles with each member.





	1. presence

**Author's Note:**

> i love seo changbin and you should too. lads we going seo changbin appreciation time. 
> 
> the chapters aren't connected to one another btw so read which ever chapter you want first.
> 
> p.s. should you find any mistakes forgive me. eng is not my first lang.

_ **woojin ** _

If he is to be honest, Changbin is probably the member he is the least closest to in their group. They don't tend to hang out together not because they dislike each other but simply because they just end up drifting to other members whenever they have some free time. Unsurprisingly Changbin is the closest with the remaining duo of 3RACHA (the three being a package deal even before Stray Kids came into existence) and Woojin with Chan or Minho as the three oldest members of the group. Despite having Chan as the common denominator between them Woojin finds it hard to see the younger around his vicinity. Sometimes Woojin has to wonder if Changbin is even aware of his presence. 

The answer to his question comes a few days later and when it does Woojin doesn't know how to feel. He hasn't been able to sleep well recently now that their comeback is approaching fast. The pressure (of having to learn the lyrics and the dance routine whilst making sure his vocals remain good for the recording) is starting to consume him quickly like a shoal of piranha would to their prey. He feels his head pulsating from hours of practice and lack of sleep along with the stinging feeling in his eyes (another consequence of not enough sleep). He grimaces when the bright screen of his phone shows 02:00AM and in a desperate try to get some sleep before the alarm goes off in 4 hours he starts counting sheep in his sleep. The oldest curses internally when he realises that it isn't helping at all so with a huff he decides to venture into the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. 

_How do people make themselves stay awake all night?_

He enters the kitchen making sure he isn't making any noise in hopes of not disturbing the rest of the members. Whilst he is focusing on tiptoeing his way around the kitchen he doesn't realise someone has followed him so, when a soft whisper calls his name out he can't help but let out a little yelp before glaring at the culprit. 

"Changbin? You scared me!"

The younger boy chuckles quietly before taking two mugs from the shelves and placing them gently on the worktop. 

"I followed you all the way here hyung. How come you didn't hear me?"

"I was trying to make sure I wasn't making too much noise."

"I'm pretty sure everyone would have remained sleeping with how dead we all are recently."

"You do make an excellent point but I don't wanna take the risk. We don't get enough sleep as it is with the comeback coming up so we need to cherish every second of sleep we can squeeze in."

The younger nods whilst putting God knows what in the two mugs. After pouring the hot water that Woojin hadn't even realised had been put to boil; Changbin turns towards the oldest and stares at him whilst leaning against the worktop. Woojin fidgets slightly under the gaze of the young rapper. It is as though a predator is sizing it prey and wondering if making the kill is worth the effort or not. 

"What about you then hyung?"

Woojin pauses his train of thought along with the fidgeting before frowning at the boy. Changbin can see the confusion seeping through the elder's face so, he speaks up again. 

"I am saying why aren't you trying to squeeze as much as sleep you can get if you know how little sleep we are getting."

Woojin stares at the male infront of him before opening his mouth to reply only to close it when he finds he doesn't know how to answer. Changbin sighs before sliding one of the two mugs gently infront of him. It's chamomile tea. 

"I noticed you haven't been youself recently. Your eyes are getting worse each day and your occasional slip ups has been becoming more frequent. You haven't been sleeping properly."

Woojin once again stares at the male allowing for a few minutes to tick by.

"Oh."

Now it's the younger who frowns as the reply. He clearly was expecting an explanation not a single word answer that provided nothing. Woojin chuckles softly. 

"I am just surprised you noticed. You're right. I am finding it slightly difficult to sleep these days. I think about how much is riding on our shoulders and how much the fans are expecting of us. I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Of course I noticed hyung. We live together. We are a team hyung. Also, hyung you won't disappoint anyone. You are already amazing. Don't stress yourself out. Our fans won't like it if you end up being hospitalised because you have been neglecting your health."

"I know it's just that we don't really hang out together so, I always wonder if you know I exist. I know Binnie. I am usually okay with the pressure of comebacks so, I am finding it hard to understand what's going on this time."

Changbin frowns slightly before stepping closer there is only a few inches between them. Woojin can't help but think how personal the moment feels. 

"Hyung, you always notice things about me right? You are aware of my presence right?"

Woojin nods slowly trying to figure out what the younger is going with this. 

"Then why don't you think it's the same for me. We may not hang out often but we are friends; teammates; family or whatever you want to call it. I will always look out for you hyung."

Woojin feels the words reeling in his head and he thinks of course Changbin would be aware of his presence. If he always made sure all of his members were safe and doing good then Changbin would be doing the same. Why did he think just because they didn't hang out often the younger wouldn't be aware of his presence? 

_I am so stupid._

Changbin giggles. 

"Are you thinking of how stupid you are hyung for having such silly thoughts?"

Woojin decides on poking the younger male gently instead of answer. Changbin giggles more. It's a beautiful sound Woojin thinks. 

"Thank you Binnie. For looking out for me. For all of us."

Changbin smiles gently before interlocking their fingers together and squeezing gently. 

"Of course hyung. Just like you all look out for me, I will always be looking out for you. Now let's finish the tea whilst we cuddle on the sofa. What do you say?"

Woojin nods with a smile on his face. He feels content and he knows he will be able to get some sleep. Not enough but atleast it's something. 

When Woojin wakes up in couple of hours he finds himself tangled with the younger male. Chan smiles at them gently. 

"Sleep well hyung?"

Woojin looks at Changbin with his eyes still closed. His eyes don't sting as much. His head doesn't hurt as much. The feeling of being consumed by the pressure has died down a lot. He looks at Chan and nods. 

"Yes. Yes I did actually."

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all love seo changbin like skz do. and love skz like changbin does.
> 
> the title says thank you in latin. and amicus noster in the summary apparently means our friend. i got it off the internet so i am not sure if the translation is correct.


	2. feelings

_ **chan** _

Chan has known Changbin since they were about 5 years old so, no wonder it comes as a surprise that the two end up being best friends. They fight and makeup over petty things, over serious things but all in all they are always there for each other. Somewhere along that friendship Chan realises that Changbin has become a integral part of his life and isn't sure when his feelings of friendly love turned into something much more. Chan refuses to act on them scared of ruining the precious friendship they have accumulated over the years. 

Talking of Changbin, the boy is a pandora's box only he doesn't come with nastry surprise. Rather the slightly younger male is full of pleasant surprises and despite knowing him for many years, the Australian finds himself astonished occasionally when he discovers something new about his best friend. 

One thing Chan had noticed early on was that Changbin is very caring and affectionate despite the "cold" persona he likes to don on. The said male is the unofficial mother of their friendship circle with how much fussing he does over each individual. They complain every now and then that he smothers them with cuddling and fussing but Changbin doesn't blink an eyelash because they all know he gives the best cuddles. Chan especially knows how amazing his cuddles are after knowing the male for years. 

Their friendship involves alot of holding hands, cuddling and just doing all the "coupley" things except there are no romantice feelings involved. At least on Changbin's part. Chan on the other hand has dreamt of them driving off into a sunset for their happily ever after but no one needs to know that. (Nor do they need to know about the three bedroom house with the lovely garden and a cat to play with their lovely child which Chan has already planned out in his head.) People often mistake them for a couple and they don't really correct their misinterpretation because they both agree their dynamics would probably stay the same. 

"You two make me sick. Stop shoving your fluffiness in our faces. Some of us are single news flash."

"...Minho you are literally dating Jisung and WE are the single ones." 

"....I stand by my statement."

"You are just petty of our beautiful friendship."

_Ah friendship what a beautiful concept. Especially when you are in love with the so called friend. _

"No one in their right mind will call what you two have a beautiful friendship. Not when you two are always over each other. Fucking gross bitch." 

"We have a hater in this room everyone." 

"Fuck you hoe. Cuddle me." 

"Come here then. If you get petty whilst you cuddle us I will kick your balls."

"Can your little feet reach my balls Binnie?"

"...."

"Minho...we talked about this. You can't just bring up people's insecurity like this all of a sudden."

"....Honestly fuck you two bitches. I deserve better."

"No you don't but go off." 

"Chan can I please kill him?"

"No. We don't have the money to bail you out."

"Dammit."

"Hyung you are staring."

Chan jerks slightly before turning around to greet the newcomer with a smile. Seungmin sighs fondly before sitting down next to the older male and turning his attention to a shorter male currently trying to swing fists at the youngest of the group whilst the rest of their friends watch on with amusement painted on their faces. Needless to say Changbin has no success because he would never actually swing hands with anyone (he is secretly too soft to hurt someone) and Jeongin moves away too fast so, Changbin is just assaulting the air at this point. 

"So is everyone Minnie."

"Yeah, but you are _staring _at Binnie hyung."

Chan blinks at the younger male not understanding the implications of his words . 

"Yeah, all of us are staring at him. I don't understand." 

"You are staring him like the sun shines out of his ass hyung."

Now that makes Chan turn his head from the scene in front of them to the male beside him. He doesn't speak and continues staring at the boy who keeps his gaze towards their friends. Seungmin has always been the most perceptive member of their group so Chan isn't too surprised that the said male has become quite aware of his feelings for his best friend. 

"When did you find out?"

"It's been a while. You aren't always discreet as you think you are sometimes hyung. Don't worry I don't think the others have suspected anything."

Chan nods slowly as his turns his attention to the seven boys just a few steps away from them. Changbin seems to have given up trying to fight their youngest friend and now they are all playing a game of tag. 

A few minutes pass by as they indulge themselves in the laughter and screaming of their friends as they run after one another. There is a slight breeze but it's warm. 

"So...are you gonna keep your feelings bottled up or do you have a confession planned up? You know Felix, Hyunjin and Jisung are romantics who love a good friends to lovers plot right?"

Chan chuckles as he thinks of the many times they have been dragged into movie marathons by the three. All having the same generic romance plot. If they were characters in one of those movies then maybe he would have had the courage since they all ended in happiness. 

"He doesn't feel the same Minnie. We are just best friends."

They are not facing each other but Chan and feel Seungmin rolling his eyes. 

"You know that's exactly the line they say in all those cliché movies we watch."

"I am aware Minnie but we are not those characters so there is no chance."

"I am friends with some of the dumbest people in this country." 

Chan squawks at the insult before giving the younger a gentle shove. The younger male just sighs and shakes his head. 

"Trust me hyung. All of the braincells you guys have are mine. I am currently loaning them out to you."

"...."

"You lot can keep the brain cells. I am afraid they have been drained beyond their limits in terms of intelligence. Poor brain cells honestly."

"...."

"But honestly hyung please open your eyes more. You might end up noticing something very important."

Chan thinks he might know what Seungmin was implying a few weeks later. He prays to whatever deity is up there that his guess is correct. It starts after Woojin whines about of how Changbin favours Chan and just because they are besties it's not fair. Changbin had simply stuck his tongue out but Seungmin had given Chan a pointed look. At that time the older male hadn't realised what the boy might be hinting until a few days later. Changbin had slid a bar of Chan's favourite chocolate earning a smile from the older male. The younger male had then told him not to overwork himself for his upcoming test. This led to Felix and Jisung complaining about how they too have an upcoming test so where was their goodluck treat. Changbin told them there was none and just study quietly before wishing them goodbye in order to get to his next lesson. Felix and Jisung made sure that Chan shared his chocolate with them (as a petty revenge) which of course Chan had already planned on doing. But that really makes him start thinking about their friendship.

He thinks to every moment he can remember with his best friend and maybe just maybe he thinks there might be one of those cliched endings. 

It's Changbin's turn to spend the weekend at Chan's when Chan is sure his guess is correct. They had walked over to the younger's house (exactly 50 steps but again Chan thinks no one needs to know this) after school and made their way to Chan's once his belongings had been collected. Once inside they had decided on a movie marathon of whatever they could find on one of those shady websites. And then halfway through Coraline, Changbin had shifted closer and closer until he was snug in Chan's arms. Which led to Chan's current thoughts about the conversation between him and Seungmin a couple of weeks ago. 

It's usual for them to cuddle like this. Heck they cuddle with all of their friends. But Chan can't stop the little hope in his chest from rising when his best friend sighs contently against his embrace. He stares at the male in his arms and feels an immense feeling of adorating, love, admiration etc. Changbin's hair is flayed against Chan's jumper due to the slight static charge; his eyes held captive by whatever is happening on the screen; his lips red and slightly damaged due to the boy chewing on them; his hands that are around Chan's own torso tightening ever so slightly from time to time in response to a jumpy scene; his cheeks are slightly flushed. He looks so ethereal and so god damn beautiful that Chan almost forgets to breathe.

He is so deeply in love with Seo Changbin. 

"Hyung, I can feel you burning a hole on my head."

"You are beautiful."

Chan is about to regret opening his big mouth when he spots the flush on the boy's cheek deepening. He grins slightly before calling him pretty. Changbin whines that he is distracting him from the movie. 

"But I am saying the truth." 

Chan almost stops functioning when Changbin raises his head to meet his eyes. 

"You are more beautiful hyung." 

The movie plays on softly at the background and the two friends keep their gazes on one other. The clock on Chan's bedside table ticks on. 

"Hyung, what are we?"

Changbin speaks softly as if afraid of breaking this delicate moment between them. Chan lets out a shaky breath. This is it he thinks. It's now or never. If he doesn't take the plunge now he doesn't think he will for a very long time. 

"Best friends."

Changbin's breath hitches and a something flits in his eyes but it goes as soon as it comes. He starts to say something but Chan cuts him off. 

"And something more if you want. Do you want to be something more Binnie? Because I do."

Seconds tick by but Chan feels like it's been hours. He doesn't know if he has said the right things. He wonders if he has read the entire situation wrong. 

Slowly Changbin nods as he lets out a shaky laugh. Chan feels a sigh of relief escape his own lips. He sends a mental thank you to Seungmin for giving him the little push he had needed all this time. 

"Then that's what we are. Together we can be whatever we want to be." 

Call it favouritism but Changbin has the softest lips in this world. And he likes kissing Changbin (his best friend, his lover, his significant other blah blah blah) a lot. So much that he feels their friends deserve to know just how much he likes kissing the younger male at almost every opportunity he gets. 

"I am honestly so fucking sick of you two. We had to deal with you two being too cuddly with each other even before you got together, but now we have to deal with you two sucking each other's lips god damn all the time. Fucking gays."

"You are gay Minho. And you are dating Jisung."

"Bitch I stand by my statement."

"Can I kill him hyung?"

"No, like I said before we don't have enough money to bail you out."

"Dammit."

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek 
> 
> sorry the plot is all over the place and just feels like a huge chunk of the plot is missing. but stan skz lads.


	3. subtle

** _minho_ **

Anyone who don't know Minho and Changbin will probably wonder how they are in the same group. Not when Minho is anything but sarcastic and sometimes downright sardonic towards Changbin who in turn puts in 100% effort to annoy the shit out of the older male at any given chance. Sometimes their cat and mouse dynamic has lead to people wondering if the two males have some sort of dislike for one another. 

Anyone who didn't know the two boys would probably think that. 

But if you had the privilege of being close to the them like the seven boys living in the same dorm did then you tend to not bat an eyelash over their daily cat and mouse antics. Those people don't see what Stray Kids see behind the scene.

They don't see that behind the scene there lies something more. Something subtle. Something personal and intimate. Something just Lee Minho and Seo Changbin. 

Behind those sarcastic words and annoying pokes there are gentle smiles and lingering touches.

The slight movements between the two males during fansigns or concerts in order to decrease the already small gaps. 

The never ending hugs along with whispers of goodluck before every performances and more whispers of well done afterwards.

The firm grasping of the hands as soon as they are away from the prying eyes of the opinionated audiences and the media (because fuck dispatch). 

The fond chuckles over one another's antics at the dorm.

Their arms around each other and soft forehead kisses when they are both sleep deprived and exhausted from being worked to their bones. 

Their biased support for each other whenever they gang up on one of their poor members (usually the 2000 liners minus Seungmin because he isn't as gullible as the other three). 

The countless repetition of _you will be okay,_ _i'm here for you _and _you are doing great_ when both males find themselves in a slump. 

The firm and loud _don't put yourself down, that's not true_ and _don't every listen to them _when they read mean and hurtful comments online. 

The comfort of the other's warm embrace when all the bottled up frustrations and pressure ends up spilling resulting in tears.

The way they are always ready to help each other when one of them struggle over their parts despite the need to perfect their own. 

The quiet fussing and scolding when one of them stays up too late neglecting their health despite the other doing the same couple of days later.

The staying behind as they wait for the other tradition since the trainee days.

The sneaky midnight snacks between the two which somehow turns into sneaky midnight snacks between the nine members (Woojin just has a very strong sense of smell and also because it's _nine or none_ according to Jeongin).

The wake up kisses or cuddles in the midst of members rushing to get ready during schedules or still snoring away during their rare days off. 

The good night kisses as they both stumble into whoever's bed they find empty and clumsily pull the blanket over their worn out bodies. 

The hidden delicate silver chains underneath their tops that carries the each other's initials.

The spoken and unspoken _I love yous _between the two as they fight the harsh reality of being a young idol in an idol saturated industry. 

The quiet promises of being each other's forever.

Their cat and mouse game will carry on forever because at the end of the day they will both end up coming home to each other. And with their family along with their new found family of seven members and countless stays strangers don't need to know how they are in the same group nor voice their unwanted opinions on their _dislike _towards each other. 

They are just Lee Minho and Seo Changbin.

Lee Minho who is deeply in love with Seo Changbin and Seo Changbin who is deeply in love with Lee Minho.

They are two boys in love.

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minbin are very soft. it's the truth sorry.
> 
> also, this didn't really turn out to be changbin centric so forgive me.


	4. you

** _hyunjin_ **

Hyunjin never thought he would get this lucky. He silently thanks whatever deity is out there for giving him another shot at love. He silently thanks the seven boys he has been so lucky to call his friends. He silently thanks his parents for always supporting him. And he silently thanks the beautiful male that's sleeping in his arms for being his ray of hope. 

Seo Changbin looks absolutely breathtaking lying next to him totally unaware of the distress he is causing Hyunjin to go through this early in the morning. Hyunjin's eyes catch the glint of the silver ring that fits snugly on his fiance's ring finger and can't help but flick a quick glance at the same silver ring on his own finger. _Fiance._ Hyunjin feels a wide smile spread on his lips because who would have thought a fucked up individual like him too would be able to have his share of happy endings. Of course this happy ending hadn't come without obstacles in his pathway. He had come close to losing almost everything from his friends to family. The thing that had reeled Hyunjin back to reality and sort his shit out was the thought of losing Changbin. He is just so god damn lucky to be able to have such supportive people in his life guiding him back home. As he stares down at his love he desperately wishes that everyone has the same blessing as he has been bestowed upon. 

_"your boyfriend is a dick."_

_"fuck off."_

_"you are hurt. he hurt you."_

_"no one asked. get the hell away from me."_

_"i'm changbin."_

_"fuck off changbin."_

_"you again. are you a stalker or something?"_

_"i live three doors down actually."_

_"well then don't let me stop you on your path."_

_"you are hurt."_

_"congratulations you have eyes."_

_"again. you're hurt again."_

_"well done for noticing. now fuck off mate."_

_"i'm seo changbin."_

_"fuck off seo changbin."_

_"jinnie please listen to us. you need to come back home. you are not okay."_

_"mom, i am fine. why are you and dad making such a big deal out of this?"_

_"jinnie baby please we are worried about you. it is a big deal. you are hurting. we love you so much we can't bear the thought of you being hurt."_

_"mom i love you guys too but don't butt into my relationship please. tell dad i love him and give kkami kisses from me. i will try to visit next month."_

_"jinnie please-"_

_"bye mom."_

_"hwang hyunjin you are not fucking going back to that guy. i will not have my best friend being treated like this."_

_"minnie you are overreacting. it was a small fight. he hit me lightly. don't worry."  
_

_"you're lips are split, you have bruises in so many places i can't even keep track of, you are limping and you are telling me it's a small fight."_

_"you are hurt again."_

_"shut your mouth. i have had enough people telling me that today already."_

_"your boyfriend is a real dick you know that right?"  
_

_"oh fuck off please."_

_"i'm changbin."_

_"oh for the love of god i'm hyunjin. there now leave."_

_"nice to meet you hyunjin."_

_"hello hyunjin."_

_"why am i always bumping into you. leave please."_

_"...hyunjin i work in this cafe."_

_"....don't laugh."_

_"i wasn't."_

_"i heard you snicker fucker."_

_"sure hyunjin. now what would you like?"_

_"medium cappuccino with two extra shots and one pump of hazelnut syrup."_

_"two shots?"_

_"your point shortie?"_

_"fuck you. don't bring my weakness into this."_

_"okay shortie."_

_"...."_

_"i like your mole."_

_"fuck off. give me my coffee. if you put 10 pumps of hazelnut syrup i will not hesitate to swing hands."_

_"i only did that to teach you a lesson which i hope you have learned from. also, two extra shots on your cappuccino is a bit disgusting."_

_"you're short. it's the truth."_

_"fuck you."_

_"yeah yeah make me my coffee shortie."_

_"your face looks like the slice of pizza i had yesterday."_

_"...."_

_"...pizzas are nice...?"_

_"you fucker. i will end you."_

_"can i at least get my coffee before you end me?"  
_

_"you don't deserve shit bitch."_

_"...yeah..i don't..."_

_"what?"_

_"nothing. give me my coffee shortie. i have places to go."_

_"hyung please stay here. this is not going to end well."_

_"innie don't worry i am okay. it was just a small fight."_

_"hyung that's what you say everytime but you always end up getting hurt. i am scared."_

_"oh baby please don't cry. i am not hurt okay. it's just a normal fight between couples."_

_"it's not hyung. you know it's not."_

_"hyunjin, your mother is very worried. and i am very worried too. we noticed last time you came home you looked like you had lost a lot of weight."_

_"i dance a lot these days dad. it's inevitable that i have a lot of weight."_

_"you know we are always here for you right? you are our precious child and you being hurt hurts us more."_

_"i know dad. don't worry i am not hurt."_

_"he is not good for you son. please come back home. we can work through this."_

_"dad please we talked about this. he is not hurting me. we fight. sometimes we get physical. that's it."_

_"he gets physical jinnie. you say you hit him too but why can't i believe that?"_

_"i don't know dad. i need to go. love you both and kkami."_

_"hey..."_

_"hyunjin? what are you doing here?"_

_"can i crash here tonight? my friends will fuss if i go to them. and my parents live a bit too far away."_

_"of course come in. is it your boyfriend again? did he hurt you?"_

_"we just had a fight. we both need to cool down."_

_"did he hurt you hyunjin?"_

_"no. i'm tired."_

_"what are you doing?"_

_"writing some lyrics down."_

_"i did_ _n't know you sing."_

_"i don't really sing. i rap with two of my friends chan and jisung. we like to release mixtapes online for fun. it helps with uni work too."_

_"can i listen?"_

_"uh..yeah sure. it's nothing much."_

_"it's good. really good."_

_"thanks. it's nothing big just something we have been doing for a while."_

_"don't put yourselves down like that. you guys sound amazing."_

_"why do you put yourself down then?"_

_"....i love your voice. can you rap for me?"_

_"....yeah."_

_"thank you."_

_"shortie teach me how to rap."_

_"that's very sudden. i can but why?"_

_"sounds fun and liberating."_

_"do you wanna try it out now?"_

_"yeah."_

_"fuck hyunjin please i can't deal with this shit time and time again. all of us are so worried. you parents are worried to their bones."_

_"sorry."_

_"don't apologise. it's not your fault. i will kill that fucker this time."_

_"minho hyung don't do anything stupid. woojin hyung will be sad if you end up in jail."_

_"i won't. i will help him. felix's dad is a lawyer. he will help us. you are not going back to that place at all."_

_"it's my home hyung. i need to go back at some point."_

_"no it's not. not since he started hurting you."_

_"shortie."_

_"fucker don't call me that. what do you want?"_

_"you are pretty."_

_"tell me something i don't already know hyunjin."_

_"you bitch."_

_"you sound nice when you rap. you have a natural talent for this."_

_"you helped me."_

_"i only taught you the techniques. you did the rest yourself. how did you feel?"_

_"free. myself. happy."_

_"good."_

_"hey shortie?"_

_"i will drop put poison in your coffee one day i swear on gyu's life."_

_"your small hands are cute."_

_"....a backhanded compliment but i will take it."_

_"shortie you should laugh more."_

_"why?"_

_"i like seeing your nose scrunch up."_

_"shortie your lips are pretty."_

_"fucker have you seen your own lush lips? mine don't stand a chance against yours."_

_"i hate my lips."_

_"what?? are you mad hyunjin??"_

_"they end up being split most of the time so end up looking ugly. just like the rest of me."_

_"well they are not hyunjin. i will make sure you know how beautiful you are."_

_"i feel empty."_

_"then i will help you fill up the emptiness."_

_"thank you changbin."_

_"i get scared of him a lot of the time. he is different from what he was like in the past. i guess the saying that people change is true."_

_"he didn't change hyunjin. he deceived you since the beginning."_

_"i still love him."_

_"i keep hurting my friends and family. they must be tired from dealing with a fucker like me. i'm always getting injured."_

_"they are not. they are just worried you will get seriously hurt one day."_

_"shortie you are a good friend."_

_"of course i am. i don't complain when you drink that disgusting sludge do i?"_

_"an angel. i'm so blessed."_

_"you are."_

_"i am thinking of breaking up with him."_

_"okay. we will all be here to have your back. channie hyung and seungie. your friends and family. i will be here."_

_"but i don't know yet. i love him."_

_"we are here hyunjin."_

_"stay the fuck away from me."_

_"hyunjin please listen to me. he is hurting you. i care too much about you to let this go any longer."_

_"you hit him. you hurt him. you hurt the person i love!!"_

_"fuck hyunjin listen to me!! yes i hit him. i hit him cause he keeps hurting you. i will gladly hit him again to keep you safe."_

_"just stay away from him. from me. from us. stay away from both of us changbin."_

_"you need to talk to your friend jinnie. if one of us hit that bastard would you tell us to go away?"_

_"no. and he is my boyfriend not bastard felix."_

_"then why was your friend hitting the bastard any different. you are friends aren't you?"_

_"yeah. or at least we were."_

_"talk to him jinnie. just talk to him."_

_"okay."_

_"i am sorry for shouting at you."_

_"i am not sorry for hitting that dick."_

_"okay."_

_"okay. do you want a hug fucker?"  
_

_"yes."_

_"hey shortie."_

_"yeah?"_

_"i've been thinking. and i think i want to end it with him. for real. i am tired to living in fear. i want to live my life. i want to be happy. i don't want too get hurt."_

_"okay. we have your back hyunjin. we will always have your back. i am proud of you."_

_"thank you."_

_"kkami has been waiting for you. and so have we. it's been a while since you have come home."_

_"i am home."_

_"welcome home son."_

_"thank you guys for always patching me up. i am sorry for worrying you all the time."_

_"it's okay. we love you and we will always be here for you jinnie. please remember that."_

_"you are smiling more these days."_

_"some shortie once told me they liked my smile."_

_"fucker must have been on drugs. get your sludge and move on. i have other customers to serve."_

_"i will wait for your shift to end."_

_"you just want free muffins."_

_"and also that."_

_"chan and jisung are liking you a bit too much. they are threatening to replace me with you."_

_"hell yeah. 3racha will truly shine with me in your place. you were only dragging them down."_

_"honestly fuck you three."_

_"shortie you are the perfect height for me to rest my head on."_

_"fuck off."_

_"you're cute."_

_"you're not too bad yourself i guess."_

_"hyunjin?"_

_"yeah?"_

_"i like your lips."_

_"okay."_

_"can i kiss you?"  
_

_"okay."_

_"was he a good kisser?"_

_"yeah. shortie is an excellent kisser."_

_"damn. i wanna kiss him and see how good he kisses if he has left you all dazed like this even after two days."_

_"fuck off. find your own shortie. this one's mine."_

_"selfish."_

_"that's my middle name correct."_

_"i think i like you."_

_"well i hope you do cause i think i might like you too."_

_"good."_

_"good."_

_"who thought it was a good idea to let our friends meet?"_

_"you."_

_"you should have stopped me. now look at the evil we have unleashed."_

_"we? it's all on you jinnie."_

_"your parents are nice."_

_"they are embarrassing. i should have never let you meet them."_

_"why? is baby changbin feeling shy?"_

_"i will step on you."_

_"kinky."_

_"you parents are nice."_

_"are you gloating because they embarrassed me?"_

_"yes. who knew you could be so adorable?"_

_"shut up shortie."_

_"make me you fucking bitch."_

_"i love it when you talk dirty."_

_"don't we all?"_

_"i love you."_

_"i love you."_

Hyunjin is so busy thinking about the shorter male in his arms that he doesn't notice the latter stirring up and reaching a hand to caress his cheek. 

"You look cute."

Hyunjin chuckles before leaning down with a smile to kiss his lover. He feels a sense of satisfaction when he feels the male sigh into the kiss. He truly is blessed. To be able to call this ethereal male his lover, his fiance, his future husband, his anchor and his home. 

"I love you shortie."

"And I love you Jinnie."

Changbin smiles at him so lovingly that it hurts Hyunjin in a good way. He leans down to place a lazy kiss on the male's forehead earning a soft giggle which has become one of his favourite sound. 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me, for being my anchor, for just being there. For being mine."

"And thank you for placing your trust in me and being mine too."

It has taken Hyunjin a while to get home to people who love him but he has managed to get there at the end. And he isn't planning on leaving this home for a very long time. 

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm weak for changjin. guys changbin has me weak each day. 
> 
> sorry for excessive swearing hehe
> 
> if anyone or anyone you know is in an abusive relationship then please leave that toxic person and always remember that there are people who are always there for you and love you.


	5. warmth

** _jisung_ **

Jisung lets out a quiet sigh as he enters the warmth of their dorm. The clock in the hallway keeps ticking away as it tells the rapper that it's three in the morning. He had meant to stop at twelve and make his way back home. The male is glad that they don't anything planned for the next two days because he will be needing all the hours available to catch up on all the sleep he has lost. He is so exhausted that he doesn't bother picking his bagpack from the cold floor instead choosing to drag himself to his bed with the little energy he has left. 

His plan to fall asleep right away is however interrupted when he finally gets to his bed after what seems like miles of walking. He stares down at the tiny lump in his bed as a fond smile makes its way onto his face. Changbin is snoring lightly as he dreams away on Jisung's bed. As he blinks away the sleepy feeling in his eyes he cannot help but coo softly at the older male. The older rapper has his favourite munchlax plush in his arms and whilst he is drooling a little the way his cheeks are squished against Jisung's pillow makes the boy look very endearing. He scoops his lover into his arms gently as he gets into is bed chuckling at the way the older male snuggles into his chest letting out a content sigh. He puts the plush toy on Changbin's other side in case he wakes up and wants to cuddle with the plush instead (the tiny plush toy apparently still makes a better cuddle buddy than Jisung and Jisung refuses to admit the little glares he gives the munchlax everytime they have a face off). 

He knows he should go to sleep but he can't tear his eyes away from his lover. With their comeback date on the horizon, the nine boys have been finding it difficult to see each other in the dorm with 3racha coming home when all the other boys are deep in sleep after a hard day of practice. He frowns when he sees the dark circles on Changbin and he knows their leader is definitely sporting his own pair of dark circles (probably even darker if he is to be honest). Whilst it has been established that 3racha like to go to sleep at ungodly hours, Jisung knows the cons of not getting enough sleep so, he never forces himself to work beyond his capacity (although occasionally he needs to stay in the studio for longer). Unfortunately the same cannot be said about his lover and their leader. It's a habit the members and their managers are working to get rid off. 

Jisung brushes the strand of hair from Changbin's forehead before leaning to press a kiss on his head breathing in the scent of the shampoo. As soon as his lips touch the older rapper, he lets out a noise that Jisung can only describe as a purr (Jisung has to use all his might to stop cooing out loud). His boyfriend is too adorable. He pulls the smaller male into his arms and marvels at how this tiny male can take such a big space in his heart. 

"Hyung you are so cute. You have no idea how much I love you. Even right now you are drooling a little on my shirt but you still look so beautiful."

Changbin scrunches his nose and Jisung presses a light kiss.

"I love you so much. Even though you choose Gyu as the better cuddle buddy. And please start taking better care of yourself."

Changbin snuggles closer and Jisung thinks he might have won this round of cuddle battle so, decides to throw a victorious smirk at the plush toy.

"Hah, I guess I win this round."

It's four thirty when Jisung finally decides to give into sleep. As much as he wants to stay awake and admire his beautiful lover he hasn't had a good night sleep for the past three days. He places a gentle kiss on Changbin's forehead and stops fighting the need to keep his eyes open as he drifts off into a well deserved sleep. Just as he completely dissociates from the world he hears a soft whisper.

"Good night Seungie. I love you."

Jisung smiles. 

"Good night love. Sleep well. I love you too hyung."

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung and changbin are babies. protect!!!
> 
> sorry this turned into an extremely short drabble. but binsung so superior they don't really need alot of words to prove their worth tbh.


	6. family

_ **felix** _

Felix blinks slowly at the older male in front of him who is smiling hesitantly. The Australian male thinks he must be dreaming because he is pretty sure the last time he mentioned the topic to his lover he was shut down right there and then. He keeps staring at the male he considers to be the love of his life and someone he sees spending the rest of his life with. 

"Felix? Baby say something."

"Can you repeat what you just said because I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said let's adopt."

"One more time please."

"Let's adopt."

"One more time. I might still be dreaming."

"Felix."

Changbin pouts ever so slightly but Felix is so whipped for him that he can't help but let out a soft coo. _God he loves Seo Changbin so much it's concerning. _He smiles down at the shorter male.

"Sorry hyung I am just finding it hard to believe this because you shut me down fast the last time I mentioned the very same thing to you."

"We had just moved in together Lix. We both know we were _not _ready to adopt at that time. Not to mention the fact that with our hectic schedules there was no way we were ready to be parents."

"But still you didn't have to shut me down that fast hyung." 

"I am sorry but you know I had to because otherwise you would have used all your pouting, puppy eyes and whining to make me agree."

"But you think we are ready now hyung?"

"Yup. Don't you? I mean we have settled in pretty well in the last six months and adopting might be the best way to complete our family for the time being."

Changbin is smiling so brightly and warmly at him that Felix feels like he is on cloud nine. What nation did he save in his previous life to be able to be loved by such a beautiful and a kind individual. The older male leans slightly on him and he fits into Felix's arms so snugly that Felix thinks he might cry. He wonders if this is what it feels to be able to hold a delicately crafted artwork. When his lover purrs a little as Felix pulls him closer he can't help but blurt out.

"God hyung I love you so much!"

Changbin laughs before leaning to place a loving peck on the younger's chin causing the latter to smile dumbly at him.

"I know dummy. You say it literally 24/7."

"But it's true though hyung. I love you so much."

"I love you too Lix. Very much."

Felix grins and he sighs in content pulling his lover closer as they snuggle deeper into the sofa. 

"So, Lix about the adoption....are you still up for it? I know it's been a while since you first suggested it but..-"

"Hyung, I would love to. I was wondering when the right time would be to bring the topic again. I want to complete our family for now."

Changbin grins causing his nosed to scrunch up a bit and eyes to close. He giggles as he leans to place a kiss on his lips.

"I can't wait Lix."

"Me too hyung."

"We are going to be parents."

"You two bitches better shut your mouths. When we said a movie night we didn't mean a date night for you two."

"And you are adopting a cat not a human."

"These two have always done things over the top like are we even surprised at this point."

"Any dumb bitch would think they were fully fledged adults with stable careers ready to complete their family with a human baby if they were to hear this conversation when in reality we all are just struggling uni students."

"You all are just jealous of the fact that we are cute and adopting a cat will just be a cherry on top."

"Am I allowed to gag?"

"Let's all gag on these two."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Try us."

"If you guys want another baby for your family can you adopt me too? I like your food Binnie hyung."

"Jeongin you are everyone's child so, they are not allowed to have the sole custody of you by themselves. I will simply not allow it."

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont shoot me. i know it's not good but i am delirious at this point because who's sleep. but can skz drop more pics of the members cuddling changbin whilst they sleep. thank god for jeongin for feeding me with that pic of changjin cuddling in the sofa. i will scream about it forever. anyways stan skz all you beautiful people.


	7. adore

**seungmin**

Seungmin walks up to the older male working diligently on his laptop nodding his head to the music playing through his headphones. He is so focused on whatever he is doing that he doesn't see Seungmin walk up gently behind him to place a soft kiss on the crown of his head. Seungmin laughs as the male jumps with a yelp. 

"Hey don't sneak on me like that!"

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings hyung."

Changbin huffs and lets a pout take a hold of his face.

"Oh you big baby sorry I snuck up on you and scared you. Sorry for adding another 10 wrinkles on your old face."

Seungmin laughs dodging the soft punch coming his way. He knows the older would never hit him that hard but it's fun to make the boy frustrated. 

"Maybe you can reach me when you grow a few inches more hyung."

Changbin whines louder throwing the cushion that was resting against his back. This time Seungmin doesn't dodge and whilst the impact of the throw is a bit too hard seeing the satisfied victory smile on his lover's face makes it worth it. 

"You're a child hyung."

"And you are a devil."

Seungmin rolls his eyes before gesturing to the older male to close whatever he is doing and follow him. Changbin tilts his head in a question but saves whatever he is working on (probably another track). Seungmin knows the older male doesn't like it when people interrupt him whilst he is working and he never leaves a track unfinished once he starts it(which is the sole reason why he hardly ever gets any sleep). But the younger gets the special boyfriend privilege so Changbin doesn't mind it when Seungmin disrupts his workflow. He makes sure to gloat about it to the members any chance he gets and how the older loves him so much that he stops his work just for him. 

Seungmin smiles and reaches for the hand his boyfriend holds out before pulling him out of the little makeshift studio that the 3RACHA members had put together in their dorm. 

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We are going to bed because I know for a fact that you haven't slept in 42 hours. No that 10 minutes of closing your eyes during lunch doesn't count and don't argue back hyung. You _need_ to sleep before you end up in the hospital."

He doesn't have to turn around to know that his older lover is 100% sporting an adorable pout on his face. With how easily he is following the younger, Seungmin can tell the boy is ready to pass out from exhaustion. But of course it's not Changbin if he doesn't try to put up a pointless stubborn fight. 

"I am not tired Minnie. I am almost done anyway."

Seungmin rolls his eyes listening to the endless excuses coming from the older rapper. As he passes the living room where the rest of the members are having a quiet movie night (even Chan had decided that he had been working too much and needed a well deserved break) he hears a snort here and there because no one believes the lies coming from Changbin's mouth. He enters their shared room with Minho and Felix and shuts the door carefully so he doesn't disturb the movie might happening outside. He finally faces Changbin who hasn't given up making excuses. 

"I will give you kisses."

And that shuts the older rapper up fast. Seungmin snorts.

"I-I gu-guess I could have a little break and lie down to rest my eyes."

"Sure whatever you say hyung. Change into your pyjamas first."

"How come I don't get boyfriend privilege?"

"Hygiene comes first hyung."

"That's just stupid. You are stupid."

"Hyung just change fast and get in the bed. You are going to pass out."

"You also nag too much."

"Stop being a baby."

"You nag like a mother. Are you my mother or my boyfriend?"

"You are not getting any kisses."

"HEY!!"

"Then get in the bed quickly."

".....Fine."

"That wasn't so hard was it you big baby?"

"....."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now close your eyes and sleep hyung. You need to rest."

"....But..my kisses..."

Seungmin chuckles before pressing his lips to the rapper's head who sighs in content and snuggles closer. He smiles when he feels the rapper place a kiss on his Adam's apple. 

"Thank you for taking care of me Minnie."

"It's okay hyung. I will always take care of you. Sleep now baby."

"Okay...don't forget my kisses though."

"I won't. I will give you lots of kisses when you wake up."

He doesn't get a reply but that is okay. He knows the answer anyway.

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i disappeared for a while. my fourth yr in uni started and fck being a medical student honestly. 
> 
> recently on my tl i saw a few seunbin moments and read a few seungbin aus and realised i hadn't completed my own seungbin draft so i hurried my sorry ass to type a few words. i am so sorry cause it sucks but i am sleep deprived and neck deep in tests and uni work. seungbin deserve better than this sorry drabble. 
> 
> but da dadada dada da da da ppl. also i just wanna say again changbin makes me so soft like i wanna give him the world.


	8. hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys probably won't read it but i will not stop including woojin in my skz fics. woojin god is too precious to not write about. but i hope you are all doing well.

** _jeongin_ **

Jeongin has never really been a person who indulges in skinships. He doesn't dislike it because otherwise living with eight other boys who practically breathe skinship would be a nightmare. And he doesn't mind indulging his hyungs when they want to cuddle him etc because it does feel really good if he is going to be honest. Whenever the members cuddle with him or do skinship with him, he cannot help but compare them. 

With Woojin he feels like he is being protected from the entire world and he can easily forget his problems. 

Chan's hugs feel very similar to the way his father hugs so he is the one Jeongin goes to whenever he misses home. 

Minho hugs rather delicately with hair petting and some cooing. Jeongin thinks Minho is probably imagining his cats but he quite likes the way Minho pets his hair so he will not complain. 

Hyunjin loves to pinch his cheeks before wrapping the youngest in his arms. He is the best person to snuggle with during their weekly movie nights. 

Jisung hugs so gently like his mother. He always rubs his own cheeks on Jeongin's cheeks whilst he hugs him. 

Felix's hugs remind him of his baby cousins who love to cling onto him whenever he goes back home. Felix in his opinion probably gives one of the best hugs. 

Seungmin loves to smother him with affection. Hugging, petting hair, pinching his cheeks etc somehow all happen at the same time and Jeongin has no idea how the older manages to do them all at once. But he hugs like an older brother and he likes it. 

Changbin on the other hand is different.

Rather than cuddling Jeongin he whines at the youngest to hug him instead. And despite grumbling about his demands Jeongin finds himself always wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Hugging the rapper spreads a wave of emotion in his chest everytime. It's probably because the older acts more like he is the youngest member and not Jeongin. It might also be due the fact Changbin stays up all night trying to create new music not realising he needs sleep to function. It might be because he sees how the older becomes so harsh with himself that it makes Jeongin's heart ache. It might be because the older looks so small whenever he comes demanding hugs from the youngest. 

To be honest he doesn't really know.

Whatever it is makes Jeongin feel protective of the older male. And he finds himself smiling when he sees the content smile on the older's face. If the older male can catch any amount of sleep in his arms then he will hug the older male as many times as he wants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with this chapter i end this drabble collection. sorry this wasn't how i wanted it to turn out.   
i love changbin with all my heart. and i love skz with all my heart too. if anyone says anything bad about them i will be ready to fight. stream astronaut lovelies. it's a bop. 
> 
> anyways stays stay beautiful and slaying because we stan talented kings. that's some big dick energy there.
> 
> love you all. bye.


End file.
